


Quid Pro Quo

by chibimono



Series: Policy Prohibits Fraternization [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omnic Crisis Era, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: Teamwork gets Gabriel through a mission report that much quicker.





	

As Commander of the newly implemented Overwatch initiative, Gabriel's first office is nothing more than a hastily emptied supply room at a UN sanctioned base, with a folding table, a couple folding chairs, three barely functioning desktops, and a broken lock on the door. Recon was a near failure, the mission was almost scrapped, and Torbjorn has been temporarily sidelined with an injury. Base personnel have been wandering in and out, bringing equipment, missives, and just being nosy. At least his small team has been fed and housed for the time being. As for Gabriel, he just wants some fucking peace and quiet to get his damn report written for his superiors.

Jack slips in like a godsend with a soft smile, a cardboard cup of coffee just how Gabriel likes it, and an offer of moral support. Before Gabriel can thank him for the help, Jack is on his knees and crawling under the table, working at Gabriel's belt and fly. He's surprised, at Jack definitely, but also at how fast his own body is reacting to Jack, like he's a teenager again, like he hadn't touched himself the night before, or touched Jack a week ago.

This is still new for them, this... this thing. SEP made a point of inappropriate fraternization being an offense worth ejecting subjects over, and, at the time, the possibility of losing each other due to the classified nature of the program was too much to bare. While the UN still objected to inappropriate fraternization between superiors and their subordinates, the consequences almost seem insignificant in a way. It's like freedom in comparison, knowing that even if they're caught, it's just a slap on the wrist instead of being thrown in federal prison for treason.

Still, it's not like they actually want to be caught. But Jack is pushing it at the moment with the unlocked door.

It might actually be doing something for Gabriel.

Or it could just be Jack. Jack with his blue, blue eyes and flushed cheeks, his mouth quickly going red stretched around Gabriel's dick. He's over-enthusiastic, but lacks any real skill. Any other amateur would have Gabriel pushing him away for wasting his time, but Jack is enjoying himself. Golden eyelashes fluttering, his moans are quiet and slightly choked, a buzz of pleasure along Gabriel's nerves. He tries taking Gabriel deeper, but his gag reflex kicks in every time. Gabriel cups his cheek with one hand to ease him back, and Jack presses into the touch as much as he can with his mouth still full. He takes instruction from Gabriel easily, eager to put each suggestion to the test, ever the quick-learning student. It's sloppy, wet, and so hot in Jack's mouth, so damn perfect. As Gabriel gets close, he tries easing Jack back again, but he's insistent. He drinks Gabriel down, both of them sharing a heartfelt groan at Gabriel's release.

Jack's wobbly on his legs, his knees weak in desperation, and he grabs onto Gabriel's arms, Gabriel's shirt front to steady himself. Gabriel pushes a keyboard and screen aside to ease Jack back onto the table and frees him from the confines of his pants. Breath hitching, Jack barely has a chance to murmur a warning before he's spilling over Gabriel's hands with a sob of relief. Gabriel presses a kiss to his temple, the high point of a cheek, the corner of Jack's mouth. Reaching behind him, Jack grabs up the cup of coffee he brought, taking a swig to clear his mouth and grimacing at the heat of it burning his tongue. He swallows another, more cautious sip and puts the cup just out of risk of being tipped over before sliding a hand up Gabriel's neck, brushing against the grain of his undercut and into the curls on top, tugging Gabriel in for a proper kiss. 

It's tender and sweet, tasting like coffee with too much sugar and a bit musky. Where Jack lacked in skills elsewhere, kissing is definitely his strongest point. Gabriel sometimes wonders about the lovers Jack had before him, if they took care of him or if together they fumbled blindly. Considering they didn't seem to teach Jack much else, Jack must have picked up kissing on his own. But it would be just like Jack to kiss as he does, like he feels, like holding a whole private conversation with his lips against Gabriel's. So good, he says with the swipe of his tongue over Gabriel's. A cheeky nip to Gabriel's bottom lip, he says his thank you.

"I really need to work now," Gabriel murmurs, drawing away to check his watch. "Shit. I got three hours."

Jack nuzzles at Gabriel's jaw before hopping off the table and straighten up his clothes. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can write the damn thing for me," says Gabriel offhandedly, tucking himself away and sitting back down at a desktop.

Jack hums and grabs another chair, pulling it along side Gabriel's. "I don't know about all that. But..."

"But? Morrison, you're wasting my time."

Leaning in, Jack ignores Gabriel's unimpressed frown to put a kiss to the corner of Gabriel's lips. "We can put our heads together. We'll be done in no time."

Gabriel presses his forehead to Jack's. "If we get it done before the deadline, I'll blow you."

Jack chuckles as he slides a keyboard over in front of him. "You're on."

Over the next hour, the two of them pour over statistics and notes, the audio of their team debrief. The thing is, Gabriel is actually very good with numbers and tactics and data analysis. It's finding the words to convey these things, especially in written reports, that makes it difficult for Gabriel. He has to explain his choices in decisions to Jack, and while that would make Gabriel bristle any other time, the look of genuine curiosity and awe in those blue eyes make it that much easier to speak. Jack starts typing, and before long, he has the report ready to transfer to the UN Security Counsel.

"So, is it always like that in your head?" Jack asks, draping his arm across the backrest of Gabriel's chair and leaning in to nose against Gabriel's ear.

"Not always," Gabriel grins, turning his head to catch Jack's lips in a kiss. "Like now. We've delivered an hour before deadline. I believe I owe you something."

Jack's laughter rings clear and beautiful in the tiny room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
